Ami's Revenge
by Sailor Miniji
Summary: It's set in the middle ages, and Heero is the king. Ami married him privately, which turns into a mistake as Heero's 'dead' first wife returns and makes life horrible for Ami. Can Ami get vengence? It's rated R just in case. Please r/r!
1. The death of the queen

Slash

Okay. This is quite descriptive, so don't read it if you have a very weak stomach. I wrote the end first, so I know that it won't make much sense. Also, the dying woman is Relena and the woman who is doing this is Ami (I know, I know, she's totally OOC, but she has a good reason to be).

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I didn't steal this plot from anyone, so don't sue me. Also, please don't steal this plot from me! ^-^

Slash. My eyes became focused again, looking down with grim fascination at the woman in front of me as her startled eyes widened in pain and her pale blue gown blossomed with crimson flowers. I pulled back; receiving a sickening sound of steel going through flesh, and dropped the dagger with horror. I had just stabbed someone, and not just anyone, the Queen. I didn't mind. I had hated her with my whole heart after what she did to me. My whole life purpose was focused on getting rid of her, and now that I had I didn't know what to do. With Heero in a coma, there was no one to prove that I was the rightful queen; the only person that believed me was too low in social stature to be taken seriously, as she was a peasant and a woman; as was I. I would be beheaded for the assassination of a member of the royal family, and no one could, not that they would anyway, convince the grand vicar to give me a proper trial. I watched the dying queen with a churning stomach, I had never been strong around bloodshed, and her whole life supply of the crimson liquid was quickly flowing through the gash on her belly and pooling around the struggling woman. "I-I don't want to die!" she gasped, watching with horror as I stood looking at her as though nothing was happening, "Please!" She coughed, "I don't want to die!" She looked at me, the hate in her anguished blue eyes barely covering her horrible pain. I looked indifferently down at her; I wanted her to know that I didn't give a damn what happened to her after what she did, and she screamed in rage at me, only to be cut off by the blood that forced its way up her throat and out of her mouth. I desperately wanted to throw up. She tried endlessly to cough up all the blood, but it wouldn't stop coming, and I watched as life gradually left her eyes from the lack of blood and oxygen. She gave a final, rather pathetic in my opinion, cough and glared up at me with her dulling eyes before a shudder ran through her frail body and she fell over, dead. I stared at her for a minute before picking up my dagger and spitting on her corpse. She was dead, finally, after all these years.

"It's not polite to disrespect the dead you know." Said a voice, shaking me to the core. I knew I was dead on the spot, and turned slowly, wanting to at least know whom my killer would be before he sent me of to the land of the dead. When I was facing my intruder, I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart raced as I ran over to Heero and embraced him, sobbing with my built up fear and exhaustion. He held his arms tightly around me, holding me.

"You're out of your coma!" I cried, tears of joy leaking down my face.

"Yes." He reassured me quietly, and I knew that everything would be all right. 

Well! *dances around* Relena's dead! Oh, and this is a Ami/Heero fic (not many of those, huh?). It'll make more sense in the later chapters, I promise. It's set in the middle ages, and Heero is the new king. Well, that's all I'm gonna tell you now! Ja ne! 

-Sailor Miniji ^-^


	2. Marrige

Hiya! On to chapter two!

**One year earlier**

"So you really are going to marry him, aren't you?" Asked my best friend, Usagi Tsukino, curiously. I nodded.

"Yes, we're having a private wedding on May eleventh. Only my family is coming, since Heero's family would try to stop it. You're welcome to come, of course." I replied. Heero's parents had died when he was very young, and he only had his younger siblings left. He had four younger brothers, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, and although they had nothing against the lower class levels, they would all try to stop the wedding if they knew that their older brother was marrying a woman from a lower level then themselves – even a noble like me. Heero had become the king at the age of twelve, and had been forced to marry a princess named Relena Peacecraft. Relena had disappeared a few days before their second anniversary, and since it had been over five years without any word from her, she was assumed dead. 

"I can't," she sighed, "that's the week that I'm working for that noble, Treize… he's not going to let me take the day off."

"Oh well. We'll see each other soon after."

"Yeah."

**One month later**

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" The minister that was standing in front of me asked. I looked around the nearly empty church; the only occupants were my mother and father, my sister Rei, Heero, the minister and myself. They all looked happy, although Rei-chan hadn't been very pleased when I had announced that I was marrying the king.

**Flashback**

Heero slid off his stallion near our manor and lifted his arms to help me down. I jumped gracefully into his arms, and we walked the rest of the way to the house arm in arm, although he was leading his horse. He lifted the latch to the door, only to be stopped by me. "Wait, they don't know about you. If you walk into the house just now they'll think I broke the law or something." He agreed to wait for me, and leaned back against the wall. I walked inside, expecting to find mother in the kitchen. I hurried inside, only to find Rei. "Where's mother and father?" I asked her, seeing that the kitchen was the only lit room in the entire manor, unless you count the servant's rooms.

"They're at their friends. Where were you? You weren't out with that peasant girl again, were you?" I stiffened.

"Don't talk about her that way. She's very nice. Besides, the only difference between them and us is that we have more money than they do." She sniffed at this, and I glared at her. "You shouldn't think so highly of yourself. And for your information, I was being courted by the king." She stared at me suspiciously.

"You shouldn't tell such lies." She said reprovingly.

"It isn't a lie," I shot back at her, "come see for yourself." She stood up and followed me out to the front steps. When she saw Heero she gasped and curtsied. I introduced them to each other and she soon left off for bed, muttering something about not telling your family when you do something as important as that. "I'm sorry that she wasn't more polite," I said quietly to Heero. "She's just miffed that I didn't tell her that I was seeing you." Rei liked to know everything about anyone or anything, and usually wasn't happy when she learned that she hadn't known something, especially if it was important. 

"It's all right," He reassured me, "I'd best be off before the maid figures out that I've snuck off again. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. Then he lifted my hand and slipped a ring down my fourth finger. I gawked at it; it held the biggest emerald that I had ever seen! I looked up into his dark eyes, and I saw hope peering down at me. He was actually worried that I'd refuse his offer! I smiled and he knew that I had excepted his proposal. He leaned down to kiss me, telling me that we'd figure out the details later.

**End Flashback**

I looked up at Heero, and grinned playfully. "I do." I answered the minister's question, and the minister asked Heero the same thing. 

"I do." He answered, and the minister closed his Bible.

"Then I, with the power given to me under the grace of God, pronounce you husband and wife." Heero pulled me into an embrace, and kissed me. We started to walk out into the hall, ready to pronounce to the world that they had a new queen, when we were interrupted by a bang. I watched in horror as the marble holding up the church began to crack, and Heero grabbed my arm and ran out of the church. I knew that the church would collapse in any second, and my thoughts raced as I looked back into the church to see if my family was coming. I felt a short spasm of relief – they were at the heavy stone doors, pushing them open. Rei struggled out onto the street, and the stone masterpiece collapsed. 

"Rei!" I called out, rushing over to her, not caring if I lived or died if I could save her. Heero ran in front of me, pushing me out of the way and making me fall over, a good fifteen feet from the church. The entire place splintered, and sent chips flying everywhere. I felt a sharp sting as one cut me on the cheek, and watched in horror as marble fell around my family and my love. I could only sit there in shock as the dust cleared, revealing Heero who had been knocked unconscious by a piece of rock. The bodies of my family and the priest where nowhere to be found, as they had been buried in marble. A sharp pain overcame me as I realized that this had been no accident, and that my only family was dead. I wiped away the tears as I stood up, trying to see who had done this. A woman stepped out into the disaster and looked me strait in the eyes. 

"I am the true queen. No one else shall marry Heero. I don't know if you married him or not, it doesn't matter. But from now on, you are a orphaned peasant that attempted murder to the king." She smiled evilly at me. "That's one day in the stalks." I felt someone drag me away from the woman, that I now recognized as Relena, Heero's earlier wife. As I was quietly dragged to the stalks, I thought about what had just happened. Relena had killed my family, killed the minister, destroyed the church, and had attempted to kill me. Now she was going to make it look like it was my entire fault. My eyes filled up with tears and I wrenched one hand free to wipe away the salty water that was flowing freely down my face and the blood from my wound. I blinked away my tears and glared at the woman who was cooing over my unconscious husband. This meant war.

Well, I would write a longer chapter, but my mom's yelling at me to go to bed. ^_^; Ja ne!

-Sailor Miniji ^-^


End file.
